Tennessee flirtatious kiss
by Remedy's Melody 109
Summary: Tennessee finally found someone that makes his heart flutter just by looking at her! and she feels the same way! My first One-Shot! plzz no bad comments. might have s sex scene, not sure yet.


**I ONLY OWN THE GIRL. I DO NOT OWN SLY AND FRIENDS, THEY BELONG TO SUCKER PUNCH. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

It was just a hot summer day. Seemed like everybody wanted to stay inside where it was a little bit more cooler. some folks where taking naps, watching kids, having a slow day at work...until they heard gunshots. The gunshots were heard from the bank. We see a figure running for their life that just came out of a bank with a sack of money of their shoulder. Nearby on a building not too far the bank was another figure. unlike the first one, which was more curved and slender, this one was a bit bigger and look more broader. Seems to me that this figure would be male. But not just any male, this was Tennessee kid Cooper! And he's watching the whole thing go down._ 'Let's see who's trying to out do me at being the best bank robber, even if i only steal from the corrupted bank owns, which are a lot are starting to show up not too far from here now that i think about it.' _

As the small looking figure came closer and closer, Ten saw that this guy wasn't male. But a female raccoon that had robbed the bank! This shocked Tennessee so much that the closer she got, the more he saw of her. She was his color tan, maybe a little darker. She had the same hat as he did, color stripe and type of hat. Her light brown hair was barely reaching her shoulders. She wore a Deep, maybe dark brown vest with matching pants. The vest covered a orange T-shirt, and she was wearing a big read scarf that was tied around her neck, even covered most of her neck too!

He couldn't see any of her face really. This caused him to start walking off and over the edge, and he didn't notice until he felt no ground and bounced off of a tent like banner posted up for shade and knocked right into her, luckily for both of them that the law was a little ways behind and take a few minutes to get where they are. Tennessee was on top of her with her legs spread out to the side of his waist. Her back to the ground. She sat up on her elbows, his hands and knees on the ground to keep him up and she looked up to meet these deep chocolate brown eyes that would make a girl's heart melt and lunch a trillion butterflies at once! and that's exactly how she felt too! As soon as Tennessee look into her eyes, never in his whole life felt this way about a girl, even the ones he really liked when he was dating them. _'Yeah now i feel sorry for those gals' _Ten thought. The more he looked into her light, but deep brown eyes, he started thinking that he was hers now. Tennessee now realizing how close their noses were, which they were touching tips, and blushed, hard. The cow girl blushed even more when she realized their position. "Umm..." was all she said. Apparently Tennessee only listened to the "sweet sounding" of her he turned beat red when he realized their position. _'wow...She sounds like an angel!'_.

Just then his sensitive ears picked up footsteps closing in. They had less then a minute to get going before sheriff fox got there! By time they both go up he was standing there pointing his gun at both of them. "Well Lookie at what i gots here." He looked at Tennessee then the girl. Tennessee looked at her too and saw the look on her face, _'Apparently she's never been this close up to a cop, or is just that darn good?'. _He was right. She's never been this close up to a cop before. But that was before becoming a outlaw. "Well i never would have thought you two would be working together!" Fox said looking back and forth at them. "Cooper, i thought you was the type to be solo? Ah well, getting you both." Tennessee was still looking at her when Fox said that, and watched as her expression turned into horror._ 'I got an idea!' _"Fox!" Tennessee said, stepping in front of the cowgirl. "If you take Me, Will you let her scat?". The girl's Eyes went wide._ 'He's offing fox to get him while i high tale it out of here!? i'm gonna repay him somehow someway, and someday.'_ Fox had thought about it. He came to the conclusion that they could never get this chance again, Cooper was harder to catch then the girl, and there would be more peace when he's in jail too. "Fine." A relief look came across his face, with a pinch of happiness.

She Made her way through town feeling bad that he did that for her. He had more money on his head than her. "Can't believe that was the infinite Tennessee kid Cooper!?" She said talking to herself. She turned around and ran as fast as she could to think of a way to help him now, not later. When she got back to where they were last at, she saw sheriff Fox put cuffs on Tennessee's wrist. But the only thing she saw him do was smile, which was odd to her. Then, as Fox grabbed the chain of the cuffs, Tennessee turn or flipped around at least three times to trip Fox to the ground. Then somehow he managed to grab the key and unlock the cuffs. "Didn't say i go quietly, he he." Tennessee ran in the direction of the clock tower. She was right in front front of it. _'Must be his hideout, now i think i know how to thank him'. _Tennessee had just got back from running around to lose that crazy to arrest him fox. "Hope that girl is doin' alright. She Should have gotten far as fast as she runs...with or without gold." He said to himself unaware that she was standing right there as he popped his feet up, arms behind his head with his hat tipped over his eyes. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" That voice so clear, couldn't be his imagination. Putting his feet back down, and revealing his eyes to the one girl he _knew_ he wanted to be with, was standing right there in his hideout, right in front of him! "How in the heck you knew this was my hideout?" Ten asked her. "Well, i felt bad you taking the heat for me, so when i was almost half way to the clock town, where i usually go to find the quickest routes to my hideout, and thought you have more money on your head than i do." Tapping his noise which made him blush a tiny bit. She continued the rest of her short story. "I wanted to repay you by help you get away from sheriff Fox. But when i got there you had already gotten away, and went to this here tower. i was already here so..."She finished, leaning on her arm on the table next to her. Their eyes never lost connection as soon as Ten looked up at her.

"Well since i know your name, imma tell you mine. Names Livermore, Bella Livermore." Bella brought her hand up to shake with Tennessee's, but found that he brought her small hand up to his warm lips as he kissed her slender fingers, again, never leaving eye contact. "Well , It's a real great pleasure meeting a beautiful lady such as yourself." Ten said as he pulled her hand that he kissed, back behind his head, while the other hand rested on her hip._ 'He. Is. Flirting. With. Me? I had always found him attractive. But him finding me! attractive! this is like a dream come true! And it is! I've always admired his work even though he's a thief who's good. And my pa's brother's friend who hung out with Tennessee in his teens, would wrote letters explaining all the trouble-some fun they had together! I've always wanted to have fun like that and now i am!'_ Bella rested that arm on his shoulder, and brought the other one up to meet with her other hand without noticing. Tennessee brought his other hand down to the other side of her hip, and let it rest there. Their faces were about two inches apart. "All i wanted to do Mr. Cooper was to repay you before leaving." Bella said with a smile. "What was you gonna pay me back with?" Tennessee inching closer to her. His eyes half way closed. "I had something in mind" Bella said as she brought him even closer to her. Their lips were right there. practically sitting on each other. They meet, and to them two. It. Was. Magical! Tennessee wanted to deepen the kiss, but didn't want to be forceful like most of the guys around here are. Instead, he licked her lips through the kiss. She moaned at it as let him in. They started to pull each other closer to one another like to become one being. They were going deep into that kiss, How? Well it had already been an hour and twenty minutes since they started that kiss, not once breaking for air. Finally they both decided that they really did need air and broke the kiss very slowly. Tennessee licked his lips as he loved the taste that was on them! He leaned into her ear and whispered "Stay? Please?" And his hot breath sent shivers down her spine. "Alright baby." They both pulled back smiling. "Oh So, now were dating?" Tennessee said sarcastically. "Oh, so you don't want me?" Bella said trying to play with him as she turned around, arms crossed and a pout on her face. Tennessee grabbed her waist from behind and hugged her. "You know i do." Ten said kissing her cheek.

_**(TIME SKIP- THREE MONTHS)**_

It's been three months since they meet and fell in love with each other. Tennessee spent most of his time being with her at the hideout or traveling to other towns that didn't know either'em and have a good time. They mostly went to Tennessee's home town. There, he told her that nobody would rat them out for being seen here, or anything. "How do you know that Ten?" Bella asked her "deviously handsome cowboy" what he had meant. "My mother was from here. I was born here too. She also protected these people from those pirates that weren't good or that would give mercy to anyone. So when she asked the mayor if that when she dies that they would protect me. And ever since then, they have." Ten finished when they walked into their hotel room. Bella loved her he admired his mom. But right now she wanted to have a little extra fun with him. She put her arms around his neck as he grabbed her hips. Both their foreheads on each others. "Not that i wouldn't love to hear more about your mom, and i would, but a little later. Right now, how 'bout we have fun with each other." She said seductively. "Alright, but are you sure it's not too soon?" Tennessee asked sounding a lil' worried. "Ten, i fel in love with you the moment i saw you...in person." "What? Really?" Ten Asked. "So did you." "Oh no i was talking 'bout the 'in person' part" She blushed. "You've been admiring me haven't you?" Tennessee said nuzzling her neck a lil'. "Don't be mean 'bout it" She said trying not to laugh. "I won't. Besides. When i saw your wanted poster i couldn't put it down either." He started kissing her neck. "Well looks like i wasn't the only one admiring the other" She moaned out in a hush voice. Tennessee laid her on the bed and stated to suck on her neck, making her moaning out in pleasure. "Hows' bout we get started?" Bella asked before taking off her and Ten's vests off, throwing them across the room...

**_(LEAVING IT THERE. I'M THINKING ABOUT A SEX SCENE, WHICH I CALL SEX "IT" OR "HAVING IT", BUT I WANTED TO KNOW IF THIS WAS GOOD ENOUGH. THIS IS A ONE SHOT THANKX FOR READING!)_**


End file.
